Otherwise The lost tale
by NightStalker617
Summary: What happens when Yuki makes Kai dress again like a woman?


**Otherwise/ The Lost Tale**

I do not own the anime, sorry.

xoxoxoxo

Yuki and Kai come in the house from a job with Kai upset with his host. He storms over to the sofa and sits. "Why did you have me dress this way for nothing?! I told you before I don't like dressing like a woman. Next time you put on these clothes." He sits back, folds his arms across his chest, and glares at Yuki.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. I can never look as good as you do in a dress. You look hot and you know it." He looks at the dark haired man with a lustful smile on his face. _'Man, but does he look better than a lot of women I have seen in my day. Those lips are just begging to be kissed! _

Kai looks at him uneasily and gets up, pulling his shawl around his shoulders. "I…I think I better go and change. I'll be right back." He leaves out, heading for his bedroom. He pushes his door open, throws the shawl on the chair, and puts his hands behind his back to unfasten the hooks. He twists around trying to pull them apart with no luck.

Yuki is leaning in the doorway watching him. "Do you need some help?" After watching Kai struggle with the dress, he smiles at him and walks into the room. He has never seen anyone look as beautiful as this man does in makeup and a dress. Watching him, gives him shivers and an uncontrollable urge to rip the dress from his slim, sexy, body. Looking in his emerald eyes, makes Yuki want to slide his tongue all over his body and ravish him.

Kai drops his arms and looks over his shoulder at Yuki. "W…what are you doing here?" He looks at himself in the mirror and pulls the wig off his head. However, it does little to take away from his natural beauty. He looks in Yuki's face and wonders what is wrong with him. Yuki has his eyes at half-mast as he reaches over, turns him around, and slides each hook loose. He touches Kai's skin and pulls his hand back. I'm sorry Kai." He says in a husky voice.

"That's okay…I…uh…thank you, Yuki. I didn't know I would have this much trouble with this thing." He walks away from the red hair man and slides the dress over his hips. He sits on the side of the bed and unfastens the stockings from the garters. He looks up at Yuki and back down at his task.

Yuki looks in fascination as he watches Kai, "I thought the stockings would be easier than the pantyhose, since you complained about them the last time." He looks down at Kai's legs, "Those do make your legs look better don't you think?"

Kai look down at his legs and up in Yuki's face. "What difference does that make?" He sticks one of his legs out and pulls it back. "I have no idea how women can stand to wear these things. I've had them on for three hours and I'm ready to rip them off."

Yuki walks over to him and bends down taking his leg in his hand. "Here, allow me to help." He peels the stocking down over his calf and slides his hand up his thigh. He looks up in Kai's face with unbridled passion. "Kai…I uh…I had you to wear this for a reason."

Kai folds his arms and glares, "And why is that, to humiliate me?"

Yuki pulls him up from the bed, "Why would I want to humiliate you? You look beautiful, Kai! I never knew how beautiful you were until I seen you in this getup!" He strokes the dark haired man's arms and looks in his eyes. "Can I kiss you Kai?"

Kai pulls out of his arms, "Are you crazy? Why would I kiss you?"

"Come on Kai, just once. I promise I won't do anything to you, just a kiss. What could it hurt for me to kiss you once?"

Kai looks at him with a frown on his face, "The last thing I'm worried about is what you do to me, and no, you cannot kiss me. Now go away so I can put on some clothes!" He pulls the dress up in front of him as if it's a shield.

Yuki hands him the stocking and sighs as he turns and walks out of the room. He pulls the door up behind him and it shuts softly. Kai exhales not realizing he has been holding his breath. He sits back on the bed and stares in front of him. There is no way he looks like a real woman and if he does than Yuki will just have to get over it.

He walks over to the mirror and stares at his face. He looks at his dark green eyes with the unusually dark thick lashes. His brows are the shape and color of a raven's wings. With the mascara on his lashes, it makes his eyes to large for his face. His lips are bright rose and full, almost in a sexy pout. His slim nose has a noble arch at the bridge and right now, his cheeks are pale pink from blushing.

Kai smiles as he takes measure of his face and thinks that maybe he does look like a woman in the light coating of cosmetics, Yuki has applied to his young face. Perhaps Yuki was taken in by the illusion of his own handiwork but he'll get over it. There is no way he is putting any of this on again. Yuki is too unpredictable when he looks this way. The thought of kissing him is something he never wants to think about at this time. He shakes his head as he feels a quiver run down his spine. He goes into the small bathroom and washes his face before coming out to face his host.

xoxoxoxo

Yuki goes in his room and changes clothes. He hangs up his dress clothes and puts on some joggers and a thin t-shirt. He heads for the kitchen and starts cooking. Asutra comes in with some seashells and lays them on the table as she walks over to the stove next to Yuki. "Um, something smells good. What are you cooking Yuki and where is Kai?" She looks around for the young man.

Yuki turns to her and looks at her closely. He wonders if she has a crush on Kai and if she does, that is going to be a problem. He turns back to the stove. "He's in his room changing clothes. He should be out in a minute."

"Oh, okay. Did the two of you have a job to do today?"

"Ah, yeah we ah, did but nothing came of it. Our quarry didn't show."

"More like you got something mixed up if you ask me." Kai comes in and sits at the table. He looks over at Asutra smiling, "Yuki had us going on a wild goose chase."

She smiles at the dark haired man, "Do you want some tea, Kai?" She heads for the cupboard taking out three cups. Yuki looks over at her. "What are you doing? Don't start waiting on him as I cook. I'll make tea so have a seat, Asutra. He can wait like the rest of us."

They both look at him and then at each other. Kai eases up out of his seat, "I think I'll walk down by the sea. Asutra why don't you join me since Yuki is in a foul mood right now." He looks at the older man smiling.

Yuki spins around and is about to say something when he sees the amusement on his face so he stops himself. He turns back around and says in an inaudible voice, "Dinner will be ready shortly. Don't be gone to long. Asutra puts her arms around his waist from behind and tells him they will not go that far.

xoxoxoxo

Asutra grabs Kai's arm and looks up at the sky pointing out the different constellations to him. He looks up smiling because he has never seen anything as beautiful or so clearly as the stars scattered across the moonlit sky.

"This is beautiful; I could never get enough of looking at this starlit sky. I cannot believe you can't see this from the lab. I never want to go back there but I know I will have to one day." He sighs deeply and puts his arm around the young girl.

She looks up in his sad eyes, "Why can't you stay here with me and Yuki? I'm sure he will let you stay if you want too, Kai."

He looks down at her, "That's not it. My sister is still there and I have to go back for her sake. I miss her, it's not fair for me to be here, and she is there sick. Although they are taking very good care of her, she is my responsibility. Besides, I want her to see what I see some day, when she is better that is."

He looks down at her smiling, "I think we should head back, Yuki is probably waiting dinner for us you know. We don't want to upset him after he has gone through the trouble of cooking for us."

She laughs and grabs his hand as they race back to the house.

xoxoxoxo

Yuki is just putting the food on the table when they come in out of breath. He looks at the two of them noticing their flush faces. "Were you running again? Go wash your hands while I set the table."

"I'll set the table, Yuki! Wait on me, okay?" Asutra runs out of the kitchen to clean up and Kai looks at her smiling. He turns to Yuki and asks, "Will it be okay if I wash my hands here at the sink?"

Yuki turns looking at him, "Sure, go ahead. Water is water, after all. She could have done the same thing but…" he stands transfixed as he watches the water run through Kai's long fingers. He licks his bottom lip and stands holding the bread basket in his hands,

Kai turns around smiling, "Did you say something, Yuki?" He grabs a towel and dries his hands, "Why don't you sit and allow us to wait on you for a change." He takes the bread out of his hands and leads him over to the table and a chair. Asutra comes back in and goes to the cabinet, pulling out three plates. She looks over her shoulder at Yuki, "Why is he sitting? Is he okay?"

Kai smiles over at her, "He's always cooking, so I thought we would set the table and serve him. You don't mind do you?" He goes over to the stove bringing the pot with him.

"No, not at all. It's just that he never let's me do it. I guess he trusts you more than he trusts me." She giggles because she knows whenever she steps foot in the kitchen alone it's always a disaster.

Yuki looks up at her, "I think you know why I don't want you in my kitchen, unless you're eating. You always…" CRASH! BAM!

Yuki jumps out of his seat, "See that's what I mean! Sit down Asutra! I'll set the table after I clean up this mess."

Kai looks at the broken dishes on the floor and at the expression on her face and laughs. He gets the broom and dustpan and starts to sweep. "Yuki you finish with the dishes and I'll clean this up, okay?"

"I need a job just to keep us in dishes along! You stay where you are Asutra, I don't want you cutting yourself on this glass. The thought was wonderful but it's safer if you just have a seat,"

Asutra takes a seat with her head down looking at the table in front of her, "I'm sorry Yuki." He looks over at her with a guilty look on his face for yelling at her.

"It's okay, as long as you didn't cut yourself on any of the glass. I made your favorite. So I'm sure you will enjoy dinner tonight, okay?" He pats her on the head too let her know he isn't angry with her. She looks up at him smiling.

Kai looks at the two of them missing his sister even more at the display of affection. Yuki treats her as if she is indeed his little sister. No matter how angry he gets at her mishaps, he never stays angry for long.

xoxoxoxo

After dinner that evening…

The three of them are on the roof of the house and looking up at the meteor shower. As they sit back on the blankets, Asutra leans her head on Yuki's shoulder. She covers her mouth trying to stifle a yawn. "The sky is so beautiful but I'm getting sleepy. I think I'll go downstairs and go to bed."

Yuki stands and looks at her, "Are you sure, you are the one that wanted to come up here you know." He puts his arm around her shoulder. "I'll walk down with you."

"No you stay up here with Kai. I'll be fine, honestly." She looks up in his face smiling as her eyes droop close.

Kai turns and says, "I'll be fine if Yuki wants to go down with you. I'll see you in the morning Asutra." He looks up at her and Yuki smiling. "I know something like this is everyday for the two of you. However, with me being inside for so long this is an amazing show for me." He turns back, looking up at the stars as they race across the midnight sky.

"I'm walking her down because she is sleepy and I don't want her to run into anything trying to find her way. Do you want a drink or something; I have some old wine that will probably be good right about now." He looks down at Kai as he holds the young girl by the shoulders.

Kai points to the sky and laughs because he isn't listening, he's so fascinated by the shooting stars. Yuki shakes his head and leads her downstairs and to her bedroom.

xoxoxoxo

Yuki goes into the kitchen, reaches up in the cabinet, and pulls down two glasses. He goes in the closet and pulls out the wine he liberated from a shipment he snagged for a client. He wipes the bottle off and heads back for the roof.

Kai is lying back on the blanket with his hands under his head enjoying the show. He is so wrapped up in the display he does not hear when Yuki comes back to join him. "Here you go Kai." He hands him a glass of wine and Kai looks over at him as he takes it out of his hand.

"What is this?"

"It's wine, silly."

"But I've never drank wine before."

"Why don't you try it, you just may like it."

"Okay, if you say so." He takes a sip and looks over at Yuki. "This tastes rather bland but I'm happy to know it isn't sweet." He sets the glass down and looks back up at the sky.

Yuki pours some in his own glass and turns to Kai, "Why don't we have a toast, Kai?" He holds his glass up watching the younger man.

Kai picks up his glass and smiles at him as he asks, "What are we drinking too? He gives Yuki a mischievous look. "Perhaps you would like to drink to our failed mission, Yuki?"

Yuki blushes but the night sky hides it effectively, "I was thinking that we might drink to your first sighting of the meteor shower and too us." He looks in Kai's emerald eyes with so much passion in his own that the younger man feels as if he is drowning in them.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I was just kidding. This is my first shower and it is very thoughtful of you to think about me like this. Will you forgive me?" He reaches out and puts his hand on his arm as he smiles in his face.

Yuki covers it with his own, they clink glasses, and Kai turns his glass up and finishes all of his wine. Yuki looks at him in surprise and takes the glass out of his hand. "You were supposed to sip on the wine not drink it down like that. This must really be your first time drinking wine isn't it?"

Kai puts his hand to the side of his head, "That was a rush! It seems as if it all went straight to my head. I feel funny but it's not a bad feeling I must say." He starts to giggle as he leans back and covers his mouth with his hand. "Yeah I feel warm all over. Can I have another glass? This time I'll just sip on it, I promise." He turns his head towards Yuki giving him a lopsided grin.

Yuki shakes his head and pours him half a glass. "Make sure you sip this one. If you pass out I might have to carry you to bed and sleep with you." He smiles as he hands the glass to him.

Kai takes it and takes a small sip, "It tastes better this time." He turns the glass up, drinks half of it, and smiles over at Yuki. "Everything looks so wonderful right now…so vivid." He looks over at Yuki and cocks his head to the side, "You say, I look like a woman and you want to kiss me. Do you want to kiss me now that I look like a man?"

Yuki stares at him with his mouth open. He sets his glass down and put his finger under his chin, tilting it up. "I don't care if you look like a man or woman. I would still want to kiss you, Kai."

Kai looks at him with big liquid eyes. He smiles at Yuki and whispers, "What's stopping you?"

He leans forward and captures his lips in a searing kiss that sends a shiver down Kai's spine. He lifts his arms and puts them around the older man's shoulders. Yuki moans into the kiss as he brings Kai closer.

Kai pulls away from him and gasps for air. "That was…the first time…I've ever been kissed." He looks shyly into Yuki's eyes, "I'm not use to this. I have to go."

Yuki puts his arms around his waist, "No…don't go, not yet…please."

Kai has his head down because he's having feelings that are new to him. He knows when a girl likes him, however now he is out of his element. Enjoying a kiss with a man is new to him. The sensation was like nothing he has never felt before. He looks up in Yuki's face and feels swept away by the look in his eyes.

"Will you stay with me a little longer Kai? I promise I want do anything you don't like." He bends down, gives him a peck on the lips and releases him. He reaches for his glass and hands the raven haired man his glass of wine. "Make sure you sip on this, okay?"

Kai takes the glass without meeting his eyes and says thank you. They both look back up at the stars but the shower is over. Kai steals a look at Yuki and looks away. This is one night he will always hold dear in his heart. Thanks to Yuki, he has received treasured firsts. This is His first meteor shower, his first glass of wine and most precious of all, his first kiss.

He reaches out and takes Yuki's hand as he looks up at the sky. He can feel Yuki's hand as he encircles his own. He gives him a gentle squeeze and they both continue looking at the starlit sky.

xoxoxoxo


End file.
